What Friends Are For
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Goten and Trunks have been feeling down in the dumps since they haven't been "intimate" with anyone in awhile. Marron offers to give the two of them a night to remember to help spice up their love lives. Warning: RATED M FOR STRONG LEMON CONTENT. Oneshot GotenxMarron and TrunksxMarron. Commission for AnimeBoy98


There was an exciting party at Capsule Corp to celebrate yet another one of Goku's victories, but while everyone else was dancing to the upbeat music or indulging themselves in delicious food and alcohol, Trunks and Goten were sitting by themselves at a table in the corner. For some reason, neither of the men were interested in dancing or socializing and preferred chatting with each other in their quiet little corner.

Goten had his chin propped his hand as his elbow rested against the table's smooth surface. He had a bottle of beer he hadn't even touched yet as his eyes wandered over to his girlfriend, Valese, who was chatting and giggling with some of her friends. Lately, their sex life had plummeted downhill and Goten could feel they were losing their connection, both physically and romantically. He wished there was something he could to help ignite the sparks of their love that were once present, but no matter what he did nothing seemed to help. Neither of them were really interested in having sex with eachother anymore and they often slept in separate beds. It was rather depressing and he feared that a break-up wasn't too far off unless they found a way to somehow rekindle the fire in their sex life.

Needing to vent, Goten unloaded his distress onto his best friend knowing that Trunks would keep things confidential and not cause any problems. Trunks was probably the only male around he felt comfortable talking to about that kind of stuff and throughout the party they complained to each other about how dull their sex life had been lately.

"You're lucky you and Valese are still together and have a chance to work things out," the purple haired Saiyan grumbled as he took a swig of his drink. The whiskey burned the back of his throat but it was oddly refreshing. "I haven't been laid in almost six months. I've been trying to get Mai to notice me but nothing I do seems to work."

Goten sighed heavily, relieved to know that he wasn't the only one with a bad case of blue-balls lately. "Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean my needs are being satisfied. I just wish we could spice things up a bit, 'ya know?"

Trunks nodded in full agreement. "I just wish I could find a girl that was into doing more than just basic stuff. The Missionary position gets super old after a while but every girl I've been with refuses to try anything different." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. What was he even doing at this party? Sitting here brooding over his pitiful sex life with Goten was doing nothing but putting him in even more of a sour mood than before. He'd be better off training for his next fight or catching up on some much needed sleep. Even so, it felt nice to talk openly about his problems and get things off his chest. There were very few people he could trust but he knew Goten would keep quiet about his sex life, or lack thereof.

"I think I'm just going to head home," Trunks grumbled as he finished off his drink. "I'm horny as hell and at least if I'm at home then I can rub one out before I fall asleep."

"It feels like all I've been doing is masterbating lately," Goten admitted. "I can't even get Valese to give me a handjob. Are we pathetic or what?"

Neither of the men had any idea that someone had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

Marron had been standing nearby, sipping on her drink and pretending to be observing the others as they grooved out on the dance floor. In all actuality, her ears had been tuning in to the private conversation between the two boys, and the more she listened, the more she wanted to intervene. It looked like they were getting ready to leave and Marron couldn't help but smirk to herself when she heard Trunks declare he was leaving to masturbate because he was just so sexually frustrated. The urge to speak to them about their woes became too much for the curious girl to pass up, so she walked up to their table and surprised them both by chiming in. "So you're looking for a girl to spice things up and who's willing to do kinkier things in bed?"

Both Trunks and Goten nearly spit out their drinks when Marron skipped over to them. "Y-You were listening?!" Goten choked out, eyes bulging out of his head.

Trunks had turned fifty different shades of red on his face, horrified that someone had been eavesdropping on their private conversation. "What the hell! Don't you have any concept of privacy?!"

The blonde giggled and took a seat behind Goten, sitting extremely close to him to the point he could feel her legs brushing up against his. He found it difficult not to stare at the overwhelming amount of cleavage that spilled out of the top of her pink, strapless dress and he had to take another gulp of his drink to distract himself.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she said, sending a small wink in Trunks direction across the table as she twirled a lock of the golden hair from her pigtails around her finger. "But I just can't ignore two of my very best friends complaining about how dull their sex lives are. In fact, it makes me want to help them out. I mean, it's the least I can do since the two of you have always been there for me."

Trunks and Goten exchanged puzzled glances, unsure if they wanted to hear what she had to say. "And what, exactly, do you think you can do to help us out? I'm pretty sure Valese won't be receptive to your sex advice when I can't even get her to make out with me or touch me."

"How sad," Marron said, feigning a sense of concern before rolling her eyes. "But I wasn't offering such a simple solution such as sex advice. I'm here to offer you an opportunity to use my body to alleviate your sexual frustration. Believe it or not, I'm a pretty feisty girl in bed. Sex with me is everything but boring, and if you'd be willing to take a girl like me for a spin, I promise to give you a night you'll never forget." She broke out into a mischievous grin, and neither Trunks nor Goten could tell if she was just messing around with them or not. Now at twenty-two years old, the daughter of Krillin and Android 18 was everything but promiscuous. She had always given off the aura of innocence had never seemed particularly interested in boys; she would have much preferred to be shopping and spending all of her time and money on designer clothing than worrying about relationships. Apparently, they had gravely misjudged the little girl they had watched grow up.

Marron leaned forward in her seat, eyes locking onto Trunks as her hand rested gently upon Goten's thigh. "If you want to have a good time, why don't the three of us sneak upstairs in one of the vacant bedrooms? I'm always up for trying new things and nothing is off-limits when it comes to having sex with me. Who knows, it may just spark a flame in your life and encourage you both to be more adventurous in the bedroom. I know that you haven't been laid in a while, Trunks, and I bet I can make you cum five times in one night."

"F-Five times?!" Trunks gasped, amazed by her confidence. It was rare for him to find a girl that could make him cum once, let alone five times in one night. Judging by her arrogant smirk, she seemed certain she could pull something like that off.

"And you, Goten," Marron continued, turning to look at the young man sitting beside her. "You and Valese aren't connecting. I can teach you how to properly please a woman. By the time I'm done with you, you'll learn all sorts of new moves and Valese will be begging to sleep with you every night. What do you say? I don't make this offer to just anyone."

The two men fell completely silent as they mulled her proposal over in their minds. Goten's first thought was to turn her down. He was in a committed relationship, after all, and he wasn't the type of man to have an affair. His gaze flickered back to Valese as she enjoyed a glass of wine, continuing to have a blast with her female friends without even acknowledging her boyfriend's existence. Their relationship had been brought to a stand-still, and without any form of a physical connection, their romance was as dead as a dried up rose without petals. If something didn't change soon, they were bound to break up.

"I'll do it."

Trunks's stern voice stirred Goten away from his thoughts and he turned to watch the purple haired male nod his head in affirmation. "Wh-What?!" Goten gasped, confused as to why Trunks seemed on board with this ridiculous plan.

"I said I'll do it," Trunks repeated again. "What do I have to lose? My sex life sucks and I could use some relief. If Marron is serious about being willing to try kinky things, I'm willing to go for it." He was turned on by her advances and he was secretly pumped to see what all kinds of things she was willing to do. This side of her was something he had never seen before and his erection was tugging at his pants, ready to get started.

"You…You can't be serious," Goten groaned, smacking his hand against his forehead. Marron was pleased that Trunks was eager to see what all she could offer, and she tempted Goten by rubbing the thigh underneath her hand and bringing it dangerously close to the protrusion between his legs.

Goten shuddered and clamped his hand over the blonde's to keep her from bringing her hand any closer to his crotch. This wasn't a joke—she and Trunks were going to have sex. Unless he wanted to be left out of the action, he'd need to go along, too. He was caught between a rock and a hard place but Trunks was right—they really didn't have anything to lose. If his relationship with Valese was doomed anyways, why not try something crazy to see if it could actually reverse their fate? He thought about it long and hard for a moment, pondering on her proposal, before finally letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. I'll do it, too. But as long as this is a one-time thing and no strings attached!" Goten declared, standing up from his seat.

Marron was overjoyed that she had been able to convince them to have a threesome with her. This was bound to an exciting night! She quickly slid out of her chair and beckoned the two men to follow her up to one of the bedrooms upstairs. There was not much to the room besides a large King-size bed sitting in the center of it and small lamp sitting on a table that offered the room a bit of soft lighting. It was the perfect place for the three to explore each other's bodies and have a good time without anybody else finding out.

Once the three of them were inside, she locked the door so no one would be able to interrupt them once they got started. Absolutely no one needed to know the sinful things they were about to do behind those closed doors and she would do whatever she could to keep it that way.

"Here are the rules," the blonde stated as she turned around to face her two lovers for the evening. "First, tell no one of this. Second, you must be willing to try anything I say and in turn I will do whatever you want me to try. Nothing is off-limits."

Trunks and Goten had no problem agreeing to the first two rules. "The third rule," Marron continued as she began to unzip the back of her dress until it fell to the floor at her feet, "Is to cum and make me cum as many times as you can until we all pass out." She reached around her back and unhooked the black bra that confined her large, bouncy breasts. She then tugged her thin thong off her hips and exposed her flawless body to them.

She had matured so much since her younger years and had developed the same sexy curves as her mother. Her breasts were at least D-cups and her ass was large and plump. Her entire body was smooth and completely void of any hair, especially down there, and neither man could keep his eyes off of her voluptuous body.

Both Trunks and Goten were sprouting hard erection and they suddenly realized they were wearing too much. Both men were removing their shirts, throwing them to the floor, as Marron walked up to help them with their pants.

She unbuckled the belt of Goten's jeans, sliding them down to his ankles along with his boxers. His soldier sprang free, standing at full attention, and Marron gasped at the size of his hard, throbbing member. He had to be at least nine or ten inches and her mouth watered at the sight of his meat. She got down on her knees and parted her lips to draw his length into her mouth.

Goten gasped as the busty blonde immediately began to work her mouth along his cock. Her plump lips were so soft as they curled around his head, sucking on his tip and making him groan in response.

"Ah, Marron! That feels so good!" Goten panted, his legs starting to shake as she took more of him into her orifice until he was shoved all the way into the back of her throat, his sack slapping against her chin. While she sucked on Goten's rod, her nose was practically buried in the tufts of his pubic hair as she deep-throated him and he was impressed by the fact she wasn't gagging despite the fact his tip kept rubbing against her uvula.

Keeping her mouth fastened around Goten's monstrous dick, her hands began to fiddle with Trunks's pants as he stood shoulder to shoulder with Goten. She unbuttoned his jeans and he took a step closer so she could leverage his zipper and yank his pants down.

He was a little shorter in length compared to Goten but his base was a bit thicker. Continuing to bob her head back and forth along Goten's meat, her hand began to stroke up and down Trunks's shaft in a slow, rhythmic motion. The two Saiyans had never gotten off by the same girl before at the same time so this was already proving to be a unique experience. Goten had his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his breathing labored, as Marron's saliva covered his erection. Trunks was already about to cum since it had been so long since he had been intimate with a girl; however, he held himself back so he wouldn't spoil the fun so early on.

Marron pulled her lips away from Goten so she could give Trunks's patient manhood a good sucking. She curled her lips around his mushroom-shaped head, giving it a long, passionate kiss, before taking him in to the hilt and giving him the same treatment she had given his friend.

"Fuck, Marron! You really know how to take it all in!" Trunks commented, reaching out his hand to stroke her thick, blonde tresses.

Not wanting to leave Goten's cock neglected, she brought her hand up to steadily start pumping his cock, keeping him worked up into an erection while she blew the other man. The softness of her palms was making Goten melt, and he nodded in agreement. "You're so naughty! I never knew you were such a dirty little girl."

Marron couldn't speak with a mouthful of cock but she kept giving Trunks the most mind-blowing head of his life until he felt her pull her mouth away, only to dive her face underneath his balls and give them a few gentle licks. No girl had ever gave his family jewels any attention during sex but the blonde was nibbling on his soft flesh until she slipped an entire testacle into her mouth. She was very careful not to let her teeth graze against his sensitive sack and she made sure that she gave each nut its fair amount of attention.

Having his balls played with became too much and Trunks alerted her that he was on the edge of Nirvana. "Fuck! Marron! You're going to make me cum!"

Just before he unleashed himself, she abruptly stopped and the tension building inside of him settled down. He was disappointed that she stopped sucking on him when he was getting to close to his climax but when she grabbed both of their cocks in each of her hands to bring them both to her lips at the same time, he knew he was in for a real treat.

The blonde opened her mouth as wide as she could so she could insert both dicks into her mouth at once. Her cheeks were puffed up, full of their thick, juicy cocks, as she sucked on both of them at the same time. Neither male had ever witnessed such a talented girl before and they were both gasping for air, almost at their destination from the powerful suction of her lips.

Marron had never had two giant rods in her mouth at once but she gave it her all, slurping up both their members and sliding them towards the back of her throat, until the men were on the brink of ejaculating.

"Damn it! I'm about to bust a nut!" Goten shouted, his eyes shutting tight.

Pleasure was rising like the tide within Trunks, too, and he felt himself seconds away from an explosion. "Fuck, me too!"

As if in perfect sync, both Trunks and Goten reached their limit at precisely the same time so Marron was rewarded with a mouthful of hot, sticky gum from both of her lovers. It was like they had unleashed a wave of jizz as powerful as a Kamehameha attack and the busty blonde was shocked by the fury of their gushing cum. Their salty flavors blended together quite deliciously as their fluids shot down Marron's throat but she happily drank down every drop of their savory semen until there was nothing left.

She pulled both of their dicks out of her mouth was a pop, grinning up at them as she continued to hold onto their shafts with both of her fists. "Sucking you off makes me so wet! Who's going to make me cum next?"

Trunks was eager to volunteer but reached out to rub his dick along her cheek, smearing the remnants of his cum along her lips and face. "I'll make you cum but you have to beg for it, you dirty girl."

Marron wanted him to dominate her and she continued to kneel on the floor, looking up at him with big pleading eyes. "I'll gladly beg! Please make me cum! My pussy is just so wet right now and I want you to eat me out and make me squirt in your mouth."

The purple-haired male was getting hard all over again just by the thought of being able to taste Marron. Most girls he had been with were always too shy to let him do stuff like that so it was nice hearing the younger girl beg to eaten out. "Sure, I'll do it. But you have to tell me how naughty you are first."

If Marron was a dog, she would have been wagging her tail expectantly as a bright smile spread across her lips. "I'm the dirtiest little slut you'll ever meet! Please spit all over me! I want your saliva on my face and in my cunt!"

Goten's cheeks flushed by the way his two friends were talking. He wondered if he would ever be able to see them the same way after this but that was just something he'd have to deal with later. Trunks was already gathering up a ball of spit from the back of his throat before hauling over and spitting right into the blonde's round cheek. She shivered in delight from being spit on, and she turned the other cheek so Goten could spit on her, too.

"I want some of your saliva, too!" She told the dark-haired male and Goten found it impossible to deny her as she stared up at him with big, puppy-dog eyes.

He gathered up a mouthful of spit and dribbled it on her cheek until she was reaching up to wipe it off her cheek, only to rub their spit all over her giant tits.

"Please make me your love slave, Trunks! Lick my pussy and make me cum right now!" She begged a little more, her crotch dampening even more after having both of them spit on her face. If she didn't get some relief soon, she was bound to go crazy. Quickly hopping up from the floor, she leaned towards him, her large breasts pressing against his bare chest, as she stood up on her tippy toes to run her tongue along his jawline. "I want to cum! Please go down on me!" She pressed on, licking up his chin and cheek and leaving a thin of trail of saliva along his face.

As much as he liked teasing her and making her plead for him to give her what she wanted, Trunks decided he had made her beg for it long enough. He pushed her over to the bedside, forcing her to sit down on the edge, as he pushed her thighs open until she was sitting spread eagle on the bed. Her pink flower was exposed to his view and he could see just how wet she was and how badly she wanted to be pleasured. He got down on his knees and positioned his face in between her legs, inhaling the heavy scent of her sex. He then flicked out his tongue to sample a taste of her essence and Marron let out a tiny squeak as he licked her all the way from her hole to her clit. He gave her peach a few more gentle licks before he sucked on her pearl, causing the blonde to squirm around on the bed.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Goten chuckled, joining Marron on the bed. "You guys can't leave me out of the fun!"

While Trunks worked his tongue along her pussy, Goten was pushing Marron's shoulders down until she was lying on her back. He lowered his head down to her chest to start licking the outline of her areola, causing goosebumps to dance along her spine. His hot breath ghosted against her bare chest before Marron reached her arm around the back of his neck to stroke his thick, cropped hair, pushing his mouth down on her breast.

Goten then clamped his lips around her gumdrop-shaped nipple, swirling his tongue around her peak and sucking on it gently. He brought up his other hand to grab at her neglected breast, pinching and plucking her teat until it perked up in his fingers. Marron mewled happily as both her pussy and her tits were lavished by the two males at the same time, and she cried out in ecstasy as Trunks's tongue delved deep into her creamy cunt.

"Ahhhhhhhh! This feels so good! Keep going!" She screamed as a knot began to tie itself up inside of her stomach. Goten's teeth kept gracing her nipple and a jolt of electricity shot through her as he bit down on it. Meanwhile, the way Trunks's tongue kept rapidly swiping at her clit was becoming too much for her to handle. She gripped the bedsheets underneath her and threw her head back, lifting her ass off the mattress and screaming as her body convulsed as a powerful orgasm overcame her. Her sweet juices flowed out of her pussy as she squirted into Trunks's mouth, and he made sure to catch every drop of her nectar on his tongue while Goten continued to nurse on her luscious tits as if he were trying to milk her.

Marron came down from her high as she panted heavily, her chest rising up and down. Her body was still twitching from her orgasm, a blissful expression on her face, before Goten pulled away. "So I guess girls like to receive oral sex that much? I never knew. Valese always seemed too embarrassed to let me."

"Just start eating her out while she's asleep one day," Marron advised, still out of breath from her orgasm. "Trust me—she'll never want you to stop once she gets a taste of that pleasure."

Goten was about to ask her for some more advice before the other male interrupted them. "Come on, guys. Enough chatter. I'm still really fucking horny!" Trunks said before he reached out to flip Marron over so she was now lying on her stomach.

"Now that I've given your pussy some nice treatment," he said with a grin, lifting her ass up into the air and forcing her to get on all fours on the bed, "why don't I give your backdoor some attention?"

Marron blushed as the Saiyan spread open her plump ass cheeks before dipping his finger past her tight hole. The muscles of her anus tightened around her finger, and Marron moaned as he probed inside of her. Goten watched as Marron's face lit up from having her asshole played with, and it sparked an idea of his own. "Hey, Marron. You said you'd try anything right?"

She could hardly speak as Trunks kept pumping his finger in and out of her back hole so all she could manage was a quick nod.

"Why don't you eat my ass while Trunks fingers you?" Goten suggested, breaking out into a grin as he turned around and got on all fours as well, the toned muscles of his firm ass presented directly in front of her face.

She had no problem doing something like that for him. In fact, she was more than happy to. She buried her nose in between his cheeks before darting out her tongue to lightly circle around his rim. He was surprised as how good her slick tongue felt against his asshole and he was glad that he had suggested she do something so hard-core and raunchy. His groin was getting harder and firmer the more she licked at his opening and he had to clench his jaw tightly to keep himself from crying out in pleasure.

"Marron! That feels so fucking amazing!" Goten groaned as her wet tongue explored his ass. The way she slipped her tongue inside of his channel made the muscles on his back tighten and flex. "I never knew how good it would feel to have someone eat my ass! Keep licking, Marron!"

Marron, however, was ended up having to stop as Trunks replaced his fingers with something much larger. Without warning, he had thrust his cock right into her tight anus and Marron had to pull her face away from Goten's ass as pain shot through her.

"Oh my god, Trunks! You're so huge!" She shouted, his cock stretching her anal chambers as he dove himself in and out of her.

Goten was no longer feeling her sweet tongue against his rim and felt slightly disappointed. He turned around to see his friend fucking her anally as Marron was perched on her hands and knees like a dog. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were rolled back in her head as she rocked herself in perfect rhythm to Trunks thrusts as he held on tightly to her hips. He took advantage of her open mouth to shove his cock into her mouth, the two men filling her up at both ends.

Trunks pounded into her ass a few more times before switching it up and dipping his cock into her soaking wet pussy. Her vaginal walls were just as tight as her anus and Trunks could feel himself slipping into insanity the deeper his dick dove into her pussy. A thin layer of sweat covered his muscular body as his nails dug lightly into her wide hips.

Having the three of them merge their bodies in such an erotic manner had Marron cumming for the second time. His cock was hitting her at the right angle, slamming against her G-spot, but her cries were muffled as Goten whipped his manhood in and out of her mouth. His hands were buried in her blonde hair, removing them from the ties of her pigtails until her golden hair fell in front of her face.

"I'm cumming again!" Goten growled as he fired a thick stream of cum into her mouth once again. She swallowed it all down in one big gulp but kept her mouth latched onto Goten's member, continuing to suck on him as if she was trying to suck out his soul. He groaned in satisfaction, a hazy look in his eyes, as he began to see stars from how good she was at using her mouth on him.

As if on cue, Trunks hissed out through gritted teeth as his balls tightened before a torrent of jizz spewed out of his tip and right into her womb. She was filled with semen from both ends and her body was engulfed in a burst of warmth. The walls of her pussy clamped down on Trunks's dick as her own orgasm shook her body to the core, and he could feel her inner muscles constricting from the ferocity of her climax.

Trunks pulled out of her slick depths and looked down to see his milky cum oozing out of her pussy. The three friends were out of breath but not out of energy and were eager to go at it again.

Goten was atop of the busty blonde this time, pinning her body underneath him with his weight as he kissed her hungrily. His tongue was shoved deep inside her moist cavern, wresting his appendage with hers as the two exchanged saliva. It was such an erotic kiss with so much tongue and Goten has even tried to see how far his tongue could reach down her throat. They were both moaning loudly and only pulled away to catch their breaths before rejoining their lips once again.

She had her legs wrapped around his waist as his cock inched aligned itself with her pussy. All it took was one thrust and he was plunged inside of her tight blossom, and Goten bit down on her lower lip as he took her roughly.

"Oh, Goten! Your cock is so big!" Marron cried out as he filled her up with his thick meat, stretching her vaginal tears to accommodate his size.

The bed was creaking as Goten pounded himself in and out of her wetness, continuing to dominate her mouth with his as he sloppily kissed her. His tongue kept scraping at the roof of her mouth before he pulled it out to trace the tip of his tongue along the lines of her pink, glossy lips. He then licked her chin before gliding it up her check, lapping at her face while he fucked her even harder.

Her face was soon covered his spit as he licked her all over and Marron held on tightly to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin, as she felt herself on the brink of another orgasm.

"Goten! Fuck me even harder!" She shouted, only to have her voice silenced as he crashed his lips against her again. His tip kept ramming against her G-spot repeatedly until Marron threw her head back against the mattress, her slender body quivering from the explosion of her climax. Juices squirted out of her pussy while Goten continued to drill her on top until her tightness made it impossible for him to keep his control at bay. He jetted into her, his semen shooting right up into her cunt until their juices were blended together perfectly.

Trunks had been too busy recovering from his own powerful orgasm a few minutes prior and let Goten have a turn with her for a bit. Watching them cum again helped his cock spring back to life and soon he was fully hard and ready for more action.

"Why don't we fuck her at once?" He suggested with a grin. Goten pulled out and stood up from bed as he wiped a few beads from his forehead. Marron was twitching on the bed, basking in the bliss of already cumming so many times. It only took her a minute to steady her breathing and regain her stamina and she sat up and pushed a few of her thick, blonde bangs out from her face. Getting two cocks in her at once would surely make her have an orgasm unlike any other and she was getting wet just thinking about it.

"Why don't one of you fuck me in my pussy and the other one fuck my ass?" The blonde replied as she spread her legs wide open. She began to touch herself in front of them, getting her pussy nice and lubricated for the double penetration that was about to occur.

Both Saiyans liked the sound of double-teaming her from both ends. "I'll fuck her in the ass this time," Goten said, his manhood already big and throbbing once again despite the fact he had just emptied himself. "And then we'll switch."

"Sounds good to me," Trunks said, before helping Marron off the bed. He wrapped his arms around and picked her up so he was standing and carrying her, her smooth legs wrapped around his waist as her arms secured themselves around the back of his neck.

Trunks didn't even need to use his hands to help guide his cock over to her hot core since it seemed to find its way there on its own. He rocked his hips forward, fully sheathing himself inside her twat, and Marron arched her back seductively in response. It was impossible to decide which of their cocks was better since she loved them both. They were both so big and thick and knew how to hit her G-spot and destroy her walls all at once. She had never been fucked this good before in her entire life and she couldn't help but find it to be a pity that this would be the only night they would ever have a threesome with each other. With that being the case, it just meant she needed to enjoy her time with them to the fullest and not take a single moment for granted.

Goten came back up behind her, his erection in his hand as he inched his tip over to where her asshole was waiting for his intrusion. Trunk had his hands tucked under Marron's plump ass as he held her so he tried to make things easier for his friend by spreading her cheeks so he could find his destination easier.

Marron gasped as Goten slipped his dick inside of her ass, burying it inside of her until he was fully encompassed inside of her anal chasm. She had never been this full of cock before and she screamed out in extreme delight as both men began to move around inside of her, both pummeling their dicks into her at once.

"Ah! _Fuck_! You guys are going to rip me apart!" Marron shouted as a mixture of both pain and pleasure coursed through her body like a fiery river. Goten had his hands planted on either side of her hips as he angled his cock into her even deeper while Trunks kept inserting his cock into her vaginal realms as quickly as he could.

"I can feel you getting tighter around my length," Trunks whispered into her ear, his voice low and husky. "Are you about to cum already?"

Marron couldn't seem to form any coherent sentences as she kept getting fucked from both ends. " _Ahhhhh_! _Mmmmmph_! _Oh_!"

It was a miracle no one downstairs could hear her scream but the music from the party was blaring louder than heavy metal concert and drowning out any outside noise. Marron could scream as loud as she wanted and no one would be able to hear her cries of ecstasy.

Goten leaned forward and roughly bit her neck, causing her to flinch as Trunks was once again licking and spitting on her face. Their erotic torture was too much for the little blonde to handle and she couldn't hold back the gates of her pleasure any more. She let out a scream as her vision grew hazy, her body trembling with euphoria from the overpowering sensations of getting penetrated from both ends.

Trunks came, too, once her channel began to strangle his cock by tightening around his base. He squeezed the ass cheeks in his palms tighter before blasting his sperm into her dripping wet pussy. Goten fired his own seed right into her asshole when he finally reached his limit, and he gently bit down on her shoulder until he had nothing left to squirt into her.

Marron was full of cum from both men and she was left gasping for breath when they were done fucking her for the moment. Her body trembled as she held tightly onto the back of Trunk's neck before the young man finally set her down on her own feet. Her wobbly legs made it hard for her to walk so both Goten and Trunks had to guide her back over to the bed so she could catch her breath.

"This has been the best night of my life," the blonde smiled, her chest heaving up and down with her heavy breathing. She was slightly dizzy and was starting to feel sleepy from the sheer amount of orgasms she had been given. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going but she was determined to keep her energy up until the two men were ready to call it quits.

"It's not over yet," Goten stated before he stood over to where she sat at the edge of the bed. "I want to keep fucking you until you can't walk for a whole week." He gathered up a giant ball of saliva in the back of his throat before spitting it right down onto her cheek.

Trunks grinned before releasing a ball of his own saliva down onto her face so she was covered in both of their fluids. "Yeah, we're just getting started!"

Marron loved how eager they both were to continue. Most men she had slept with had a hard time keeping up with her stamina and were ready to tap out early on in the game. She should have known better than to think two men of Saiyan blood were just as weak as the human men she slept with. As long as they wanted to keep going, she refused to let her exhaustion get in the way of their fun!

"Hey, Marron," Trunks said as he trailed his eyes downwards to her large, perky jugs. "You used to be so flat chested but you've actually got nice boobs now that you've grownup."

She giggled at his attempt at complimenting her and she cupped each breast in her hand, making them jiggle up and down as if they were water balloons. "Do you like them? Why don't you suck on them?"

Trunks jumped at the chance and pushed Marron down onto her back before snuggling up beside her on the bed. He latched his mouth onto one of her tits, taking the nipple in between his teeth and nibbling on her roughly. Goten joined in and played with her neglected breast, pinching and squeezing her rosy nipple in between his fingers until it was nice and perky.

"You're so fucking sexy, Marron. Your tits taste so good," Goten told her before trailing his tongue all over her left breast, circling her pink areola and leaving a trail of saliva behind.

She had both men sucking on each of her breasts at the same time, and shivered on the bed underneath them as pleasured flowed through her. To make things even better, Goten had brought his hand down to probe his fingers in and out of her pussy, fingering her nice and deep. She arched her back from the incredible feeling of being finger fucked and then let out a loud moan of encouragement when Trunks brought one of his hands down to touch her pearl. He teased her clit with his index finger, flicking and rubbing it until Goten's fingers were being covered in the honey of her arousal.

"Oh my god! I'm going to cum!" Marron squeaked as both men sucked even harder on her nipples. Her body felt like it was on fire from their ministrations, both her pussy and breasts getting played with at once. She opened her mouth to release a loud scream as she came on both of their hands, squirting out a torrent of creamy nectar onto their fingers.

"You're such a bad girl," Trunks chuckled. "Who knew how easy it was to make you cum?"

Goten lowered his head down to lick at her pussy so he could lap up the wetness from her orgasm. He loved how she twitched every time his tongue slipped into her opening or glided along her clit, and he could even see her muscles contracting down there. "We're going to make you cum so much," Goten replied before sitting up. "Consider it your reward for showing us such a good time tonight!"

Marron was overjoyed that they were enjoying this as much as she was. She had never been with any man that was willing to make her have so many orgasms in one night. She, of course, wanted to return the favor as well.

"Since you like my big jugs so much," Marron smirked, making her bosoms bounce up and down again with her hands, "Who wants to titty fuck me?"

"I'd definitely like to slide my cock in between your boobs," Trunks replied, his manhood already stiff and throbbing the more he watched her make her jugs bounce erratically again.

Marron then sat on the floor and situated herself in between his legs as Trunks sat at the edge of the bed. Sitting up on her knees, she trapped his cock in between her rack and squeezed her tits together. She then began to ease her upper body up and down so she could jack him off using her breasts, and Trunks was loving every second of it.

The way her soft skin felt as it glided up and down his shaft was driving all of his senses wild. She kept using her hands to squeeze her mounds together so his cock was wedged even tighter in her cleavage, and he couldn't hold back his groans of satisfaction as she picked up her pace.

Goten was standing next to her, his long, hard rod pointing at her face in a silent request to receive some attention, too. Without breaking the rhythm of her body as she fucked Trunks with her breasts, she craned her neck over a little bit so she could draw Goten's length into her mouth. Goten had to follow along with their movements and rock his hips back and forth against her face so Marron could keep pleasuring Trunks while also giving him a blow job at the same time. Both men were greatly enjoying her efforts and were soon finding themselves at the brink of their restraints.

"Fuck, Marron! Your tits feel so nice! I'm going to cum soon!" The purple haired male shouted as his breath hitched in the back of his throat. "I want to cum all over your face and tits!"

"Shit, me too! You're so good at giving head! I think I'm going to explode!" Goten joined in, his eyes shutting tightly as his pulse quickened.

Marron was unable to respond as Goten kept face-fucking her with his massive hard-on. He ended up cumming before Trunks did but only by a second or two as he unleashed a powerful blow of cum down her throat. Marron moaned in desire as she drank down his salty mixture but nearly choked when Trunks nutted so hard that it nearly exploded onto her face.

Marron didn't release Trunks from the enclosure of her boobs and kept jerking him off until he came even more. By the time he was done, both her face and chest were covered in his thick, sticky jizz. With her lips still curled around Goten's cock, she sucked him dry until he didn't have anything else to quench her thirst with.

Trunks lay down in the middle of the large bed, his cock pointing straight up in the air, as he beckoned for Marron to come over and join him. She crawled on the bed with him before climbing on top of him, her legs straddling his pelvis as she began to stroke his manhood with her hands.

"I want you both inside of my pussy at the same time," she told him before casting a glance at Goten. "I'm confident you will both fit so don't worry too much about hurting me." With that being said, she lifted herself off his waist before easing back down onto his stiff rod, drawing him all the way into her down to the hilt. Trunks inhaled a sharp breath of air as her pussy took him in, her tightness never ceasing to take all his breath away.

Marron then leaned forward and pressed her breasts down against his masculine chest, leaning over just enough so Goten would be able to guide his cock into her entrance that was already occupied with one dick already. Goten got on his knees behind the blonde as she continued to lay atop of Trunks so he could get himself ready for his intrusion. He pushed his cock into her hot, juicy peach until his cock was resting atop of his friend's length as they both simultaneously resided in her heat.

Never before had Marron's vaginal walls been stretched so far beyond capacity. She was squealing in a mixture of both pain and excitement as both cocks were buried into her cunt all the way in. "Oh my god! I've never been so full of cock before!" She cried out, burying her face into the crook of Trunks's neck as Goten held her hips in his hands.

"Are you ready to give her a good fucking, Trunks?" Goten grinned.

"You bet!" Was all the Saiyan replied with.

Both men began to pummel their cocks in and out of her wet core at the same time. Their thrusts were in perfect sync with each other. Whenever Trunks pulled out, Goten followed suit so they could both ram their dicks into her at the same time. Their actions were giving her a rush like no other as they kept being shoved in and out of her pussy, fucking the breath right out of her lungs until she couldn't even manage to let out a scream.

"You're such a dirty girl, Marron!" Trunks said before trapping her lips in a fervent kiss. He shoved his tongue past her lips so he could explore her mouth, his tongue scraping against her teeth and gums as he ventured in as deep as he could. Marron met his kiss with just as much fiery passion as she curled her tongue against his, tasting the sweetness of his mouth until she couldn't tell the difference between her own saliva and his.

She continued to make out with him while both men soaked their cocks in the juices of her moist pussy, but she knew it was only a matter of time until she came undone again. The way their tips both slammed into her womb at the same time, reaching her most sensitive spot, was causing her to drown in ecstasy and desire.

To make things even better for her, Goten began to spank her ass roughly using the palm of his hand. The first time his hand collided with her ass cheek, Marron screamed against Trunks's lips as he continued to devour her mouth. The second time he smacked her ass, Marron was left with a large red print on her skin. The harder he spanked her, the closer she got towards orgasming. She wanted to scream out that she wanted them to fuck her even harder, but Trunks had her tongue held captive in between his lips as he sucked on her tongue, preventing her from speaking.

She finally unraveled as the muscles inside of her tight channel began to pulse. She came with such intensity as her mouth remained silenced by Trunks's hungry kisses, but both men didn't need to hear her speak to know that she was cumming harder than she had ever done before. They could both feel her pussy tighten around their dicks as they rubbed themselves against her G-spot before a wave of cream flowed out of her. They kept grinding themselves in and out of her to add more to her already rising pleasure and soon they were at their limit, too.

Goten filled her pussy with a bucket load of cum before Trunks unleashed himself into her as well. Sperm was being pumped into her at a rapid pace until it overflowed all onto the bed beneath them. They were all covered in thin layers of sweat as their bodies all rubbed together until they had their fill and needed some air.

Goten slipped out of her first, admiring the imprints his hand had left on her round ass, before collapsing on the bed beside them, out of both breath and energy. "I've never had so much sex in my life. I feel like I'm a changed man! Never again will my sex life be dull and boring!"

"That's cute if you think we're done here already. I still have a few more tricks to show you! In fact, why don't you keep lying down for a bit, Goten?" Marron said as she scooted off Trunks, patting the bed beside her. "And Trunks, I want you to stand at the end of the bed."

Both men did as Marron instructed. Trunks stood over the side of the bed, his dick already enlarged and ready for more and Goten continued to sprawl out on the bed beside the sultry blonde. Marron scooted down towards the bed until her face was directly next to Goten's feet. With a coy smile, she flickered out her tongue and licked all the way from the base of his heel to his toes.

Not used to having his feet touched in such a sensual manner, Goten let out a surprised gasp and jerked his feet away from her. "What are you doing?! That tickles!"

"Shut up and enjoy it," she told him before licking at the soles of his foot again, slowly and gently. Her tongue felt like a feather against his flesh and as much as it tickled, he kind of liked how it felt. It was like she was massaging his foot but with her mouth instead of her hands, and he shivered uncontrollably on the mattress from the feeling.

While she gave his foot a lovely tongue bath, Marron brought up her legs as she lay on her back and began to rub Trunks's erection with the bottoms of her feet.

Trunks groaned as she gave him his first ever foot job, and he was surprised by how skilled she was using her feet. She was pumping his cock up and down with her soles in a fluid motion, and the softness of her smooth feet felt just as good as her hands. Her toes were even able to trap his mushroom-shaped head in between them, giving his tip a tight squeeze before she continued to jerk him off. While she played with his cock, her mouth kept showering kisses all over Goten's feet. She allowed his toes to sink in past her lips so she could suck on them nice and slow and he was moaning and groaning in relaxation as she pleasured his feet.

"I never thought it was possible to want to cum from having your feet played with but I think I'm about to!" Goten announced, his cock standing straight up in the air. Even without Marron playing with his member directly, having his feet licked was so utterly arousing and it made his balls tighten. Soon he was giving Marron a hands-free cum shot as a stream of jizz gushed out of his tip and fired towards her face. She was covered in a lovely layer of cum but was soaked even more when Trunks finally let go of his own release. His cum fired out from his tip and squirted all over her feet and legs. By the time both men had emptied themselves, Marron was covered in semen from her head to her toes.

The three spent the next hour alternating in between different sexual positions. At one point Marron was bent over and sucking on Trunks's cock while Goten banged her from behind. In another round, Goten was lying flat on his back while Marron flattened her back against his chest, legs spread wide eagle. She had Goten's dick pounding into her pussy while Trunks crawled on top of her, sandwiching her tiny body in between them while he inserted his own dick into her. Her cunt had been stretched open as wide as it could go to accommodate the lengths of both men into her slick depths, and they both fucked her until she was on the verge of passing out from cumming so much.

Her stomach was beginning to swell just a bit from all the cum that had been spilled inside of her womb. There was only so much jizz she could hold inside of her as exhaustion threatened to consume her. Even so, the blonde kept pushing on and urged the men to keep going. They were all determined to keep swimming in the sea of love and pleasure until the party downstairs came to a halt, and as long as the clock on the bedside was accurate, they had about thirty minutes left.

"Keep fucking me until midnight! Don't even stop to take a break!" Marron commanded as she encouraged both men to fuck her in the doggy style position at once. She was on the floor on all fours and both Trunks and Goten came up behind her with their dicks out. They had to huddle close together to push both their cocks into her tightness at once but Marron's pussy was more than prepared to keep taking them in at the same time. She was still lubricated enough down there and the Saiyans were able to penetrate her with ease. By the time they had built up a good, steady rhythm as they rocked themselves into her tightness, Marron had to dig her fingernails into the carpet to keep herself from tumbling over.

They senselessly rammed their cocks into her until all three of them had reached their peaks. Once again, Marron's pussy was full of hot, sticky cum as each man shot their juices right into her channel. Once they pulled out of her, Marron quickly had them jumping into another sex position so that they weren't wasting a single second of the time given to them.

She fucked Trunks in the Reverse Cowgirl position on the floor, riding him nice and hard while she gave Goten's dick a good sucking as he stood over her. Trunks kept his eyes focused on her ass, watching it jiggle as she impaled herself on his long, stiff manhood. His penis pulsed inside of her, the warmth of her moist chasm never ceasing to blow his mind. While Marron's lips remained fastened against Goten's throbbing manhood, he had his fingers wrapped around her throat. He was lightly choking her by restricting the air waves and it gave her a dizzying rush of adrenaline as he kept slipping his cock in between her lips. He didn't release his hold around her neck until he spilled his hot seed down the back of her throat, and she gulped it all down while continuing to grind her hips against Trunks's pelvis. Trunks and Marron both climaxed as the friction of their genitals overpowered their senses. The petite blonde squirted as she orgasmed while Trunks was blowing his load deep inside her pink blossom.

Trunks had lost count of how many times he had orgasmed that night but it didn't matter to him. Sex as exciting as this was more addictive than any drug and he wasn't sure if he could ever be okay with returning to being "just friends" with Marron. Her pussy just kept sucking him in and she could make him cum quicker and harder than any woman he had even been with. Nothing would ever be able to compare to the lush feeling of being inside of her and sharing her body with his best friend.

"We're almost out of time," Goten reminded them as he glanced at the clock. The last thing he wanted was for Valese to grow suspicious of his whereabouts. They needed to go ahead and wrap things up if they didn't want to get caught doing something so promiscuous with each other.

Marron frowned. Time had really flown by but she supposed that was to be expected. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If you guys don't mind, can I suggest we end our session in a certain way?" Neither of the boys had truly minded any of her ideas that evening and couldn't wait to hear what she had to say for their last session. "Why don't we finish off with a _bukake_ session? I'll sit on the floor and you two jerk off before covering my face in puddles of cum. I want you both to cum on me at once and let me savor the feeling of your love juices on my face."

"That sounds sexy enough," Trunks nodded. Goten agreed whole-heartedly and waited for Marron to get situated on the floor before he and Trunks towered over her.

Trunks started off the circle jerk session by rubbing the tip of his member against her cheek and slapping her forehead with it. Goten joined in but nudged his head towards her lips in a silent request for a kiss. Marron helped their dicks evolve into massive hard-ons by kissing, sucking, and licking their shafts, making them tingle with unbridled desire. She switched from giving each of their cocks a blow job, their dicks soddened with her hot saliva.

While Marron was sucking off Trunks, Goten began to rub his ball sack all over her face, his soft flesh roaming over her forehead and cheeks. Trunks pulled his dick out of her mouth so he could also give her a face full of nuts, and she drooled in response before licking each of their testacles as they caressed her lips. She slid one of Trunks's balls into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it as Goten continued to rub his sack all over her cheeks. She gave Goten the same treatment by popping both of his nuts into her mouth at once, sucking on them tenderly.

Once they were ready to experience their final orgasm for the night, Goten and Trunks began to masturbate over her using her spit as their lubricant.

Their hands stroked their firm cocks, both men panting and grunting as the pressure built up inside of them. Marron stared up at both of them, excited for the erotic facial she was about to receive. Bathing in their semen was exhilarating and she never wanted to forget this moment for as long as she lived.

It didn't take them long to come close to finishing. "Are you ready, Trunks? I can't hold out much longer!" Goten panted, his hand continuing to pump his cock.

"I'm as ready as ever!" The purple haired male replied with a smirk. "On a count of three! One…Two…"

"Three!" They both shouted in unison before delivering a torrent of cum onto Marron's face at the same time. As they nutted in perfect synchronization, both sides of Marron's face were smothered in their thick fluids. It got all over her head, hair, and shoulders and she had even opened her mouth to catch a few drops before they finished discharging their cum.

Marron licked her lips when they finished, relishing the taste of their salty juices. "That was delectable!" she commented before standing up and glancing at the clock once more. It was just after midnight and the music downstairs was beginning to die down. The guests were bidding each other farewell as they gathered up their things, ready to call it a night and the three horny friends needed to hurry up and get ready to leave as well.

Marron wiped off her face with a towel before combing her fingers through her messy, unkempt locks in attempts to tame her unruly strands. "I'm sure I smell like sex and sweat," she said with a giggle as she pulled the straps of her dress over her shoulders. "But I know my parents won't say anything."

"I should hurry up and get back to Valese," Goten said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "If I'm lucky, maybe she didn't notice I had left."

"Before I leave," Trunks chimed in, "I think I'll see if Mai wants to go out with me next week. I'd sure love to use my techniques on her! I bet I could make her cum a lot with everything Marron taught me."

Marron was happy to have been of service to her two best friends. She had a feeling they would never be able to meet like this again, but only time would tell. Either way, she would have no problem in offering more private sex lessons to them again if they ever found themselves stuck in a rut once again.


End file.
